A Bored Big Time Rush Is Never Good
by BigTimeSlash
Summary: The guys of Big Time Rush are really bored on their free day. They decide to play a little game. They all make plaster casts of their erect cocks and then take turns trying to identify which cast is whose, while blindfolded. Written for btr kink on LJ.


_**Author's Note: This story is the kinkiest I've ever written and I've got to admit that I'm a little embarrassed. It's also the first promt I'm filling from BTR kink meme and I don't really know how I feel about it but I hope you guys like it!**_

Promt: _The dogs all make plaster casts of their erect cocks and then take turns trying to identify which cast is whose, while blindfolded. Everyone uses a different method._

The guys of Big Time Rush were given the day off by Gustavo and though they were happy about that, they were still bored out of their minds. They had spent half of their free day playing video games and they all agreed that it felt as if their eyes were going to drop from their sockets.

After agreeing on this fact, they decided to relax for a while on their comfortable orange sofa but that proved to be a very bad idea since they quickly became bored. Quietness and the guys of Big Time Rush never did get on well.

James was the first one to break the silence that had formed between them. "Guys, I'm really bored! We have to do something. We can't just waste one of our _very _rare free days like this!" The others all nodded I agreement.

"I agree with you James but what do you suggest we do? Playing video games is definitely out of the question. I don't think I'm going to be able to play another video game for days!" said Kendall. James now had a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, he smirked which showed them all that he had an idea.

"I got it guys! You know how recently we've been kind of confused about our sexuality and we've been fooling around a little witch each other?" James asked. He continued when he received confirming nods from everyone and his smirk got even wider when he saw everyone blushing a little at the words he had used. Even Kendall was blushing.

"Well", continued James, "how would you guys feel if we played a little game?" James was still smirking. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all looked interested but then again, they were probably bored enough that a game of chess would have interested them.

"What sort of game do you have in mind?" asked Carlos.

"Wait!" said Logan. "I want to make it absolutely clear that I'm not going to play Truth or Dare or any other game similar to it. Last time we played you guys ended up chasing me through the lobby for picking truth!"

They all laughed at that. They could clearly remember that day after Kendall's ice skating competition. Kendall had been so angry that Logan had chosen truth that he had limped through the whole lobby trying to catch him.

James desperately tried to stop laughing so that he could tell his best friends what the game he had thought of was. "Relax Logie. It has nothing to do with Truth or Dare…it's even better!" he said causing Kendall and Carlos to smirk and Logan to groan.

"Oh boy…" said Logan. "This can't be good."

James sighed after hearing Logan say that. "Come on Logan! Relax and have fun a little! You won't think that anymore when I tell you about my fantastic idea", said James trying to convince Logan to give him a chance.

Logan sighed and then said, "I know I'm going to regret this but fine. Tell us your _amazing_ idea." James smiled at him and started explaining what he had in mind.

"Logan, do you know if we have any plaster in the house?" he asked causing Logan to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes James, of course we have plaster! Doesn't everyone have _plaster_ in their house?" said Logan in a sarcastic way. James huffed at hearing that.

"No need to get all huffy about it!" said James. "Carlos would you mind going out to buy some plaster while I explain my great idea to Kendall and Logan? I'll tell you about it when I get back." Carlos pouted but nodded all the same.

James turned back to Kendall and Logan just as Carlos got out of 2J and started telling them all about his _idea_. Both Kendall and Logan were blushing furiously by the time he was done. James' great idea consisted in all of them making plaster casts of their erect cocks and then they had to guess which cock was whose while blindfolded.

Logan, obviously, didn't agree to this _game_. "You call that a game!" he yelled when James had finished explaining. "I call that insanity! Not to mention the fact that it is very unhygienic. _Plaster cocks_. Seriously James what do you have in that head of yours because I doubt you have a brain!"

At the end of Logan's rant James stood up and started walking towards his room. Kendall and Logan could both see that his mouth was set in a thin line and that he was glaring daggers at nothing in particular. "Wait, James…" said Logan while grabbing James' hand.

James whirled around and directed his glare towards Logan. "Look Logan, forget it okay. You just made it clear how _highly _you think of me and please note the sarcastic tone!" he shouted. Logan winced at hearing that. He really hadn't meant to say all that to James. It had been a heat of the moment thing.

"Wait, James! I really didn't mean it James and I'm really sorry!" James just rolled his eyes and was about to turn around and go to his room when Logan spoke again.

"Fine, we'll play your stupid game", said Logan half-heartedly. James whooped and ran over to Logan hugging the air out of him.

"Thanks, Logie! You're the best!" yelled James causing Logan to huff.

"Wow, you were really upset huh?" he said sarcastically.

James turned to Kendall. "What about you Kendork? Are you going to play?" James asked with a smirk.

Kendall smirked back. "I will if you don't call me Kendork again", he replied. "Deal", said James with a huge smile. Carlos chose that moment to come back in with the plaster. "I got it!" he yelled.

James smiled at him and then quickly explained what the game he had thought of was. Carlos too was blushing by the time James finished explaining. "So you in?" asked James. He smiled after seeing Carlos nod.

"Well, alright guys! Let's go to my room and start this thing!" yelled James excitedly. Out of the four of them he was probably the most excited. He did come up with this idea after all.

Kendall was the first to talk when they had all settled in James' room. "So…I guess we start by touching masturbating right?" he asked while blushing. James nodded.

"Yeah, that would be the best way to get this started. When we're hard we start using the plaster", said James. Kendall, Logan and Carlos nodded at this.

They all removed their pants and underwear and started touching themselves. All that could be heard throughout the room was grunts and the occasional moan. Soon enough, all the four boys were hard and applying the plaster.

"I bought the quick dry plaster so we should be able to remove it in about ten minutes", said Carlos. By now Logan's face was furiously red and James smirked at him.

"Seriously Logan, you have to let yourself go a little! Enjoy yourself! This is going to be fun, I promise", said James.

After the ten minutes were over the four guys started removing the plaster from their cocks and they were happy to see that the shape of the plaster cocks were more or less the same as the real ones.

"So, how about some rules first?" asked James. He continued when he received confirming nods from Kendall, Logan and Carlos. "So, first things first. The one trying to guess whose cock it is has to be blindfolded. We can use my bandanas for that. We'll write numbers on the plaster cocks to remember which is whose. I'll write one on mine, two on Kendall's, three on Logan's and four on Carlos'. That way those not wearing a blindfold will be able to check whether the guess given by the blindfold wearer is correct or not.' James stopped hear to let everything sink in.

"We can do whatever we want to try and guess whose plaster cock it is. Feeling it with our hands, our mouths, take it up the ass…whatever you want. I guess it depends on what we usually do when we're fooling around together. If one of us usually gives blow jobs I don't think he'll be able to guess by taking it up the ass but that's our choice. Everything's acceptable except taking the blindfold off, obviously. Another rule I thought we could include was _no orgasms_. You see some of the methods we use to try and guess can be very…_stimulating_. So I was thinking that if someone does orgasm, they have to start over with a different plaster cock. What do you guys think?"

They all nodded at this while smirking. "It definitely adds to the challenge", said Kendall still smirking. James smirked back.

"It does, doesn't it?" he said feeling proud of himself for coming up with such a rule. Logan decided to speak up. "Listen guys, I have an idea to heat things up even more." That definitely peaked the three guys' interest. "What is it Logan?" asked Carlos.

Logan smirked at him. "What would you say to a rule that says that loser has to be the other three's sex slave for one night?" he suggested. "The loser would have to do _anything _the other three ask of him, no questions asked. What do you guys say?"

Kendall, James and Carlos all agreed that it was risky. There was a chance that they'd get stuck being the sex slaves. But the thought of one of the other three having to do whatever they asked of him was too much for them. They just had to take the risk. So, they all nodded to show Logan that they agreed to that rule. "Now that we've made everything clear, I think that we can start, right?" said James receiving nods from everyone.

"We should play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who goes first and so on", said Logan.

"That won't work Logan because we're four. That only works for pairs. How about who blinks first has to go first?" said Kendall and they all agreed to that. Logan was the first to blink and Carlos wasn't too far behind. In the end, Kendall was the last one to blink.

They all smirked at Logan who was already starting to regret ever agreeing to play the game. "So Logan, ready to play?" asked Kendall while smirking at him. Logan only nodded in response and let James tie the bandana around his eyes.

"Okay Logan. So, I already wrote the numbers on the plaster cocks so we all know which is whose. We're going to lead you to them and you pick one, okay?" asked James and Logan nodded. Nothing difficult about that.

He was lead towards the plaster cocks and he chose one. He already knew what he was going to do to figure out to whom it belonged to. Kendall, James and Carlos could all agree that he was _amazing_ at giving blowjobs. He had done it for them so many times that he would surely guess who it belonged to. Grabbing the plastic cock in his hand, he proceeded in putting it in his mouth. It tasted horrible and he was about to just try a different method but he knew he wouldn't be able to guess who it belonged to while using a different method and he wasn't that keen on being a sex slave.

He kept licking and sucking at the plaster cock, occasionally hearing a moan coming from one of the guys. He was not worried about having an orgasm since the taste of the plastic cock had diminished the pleasure of what he was doing.

Logan had his guess after a few more minutes of licking. The plaster cock he was licking on was long but not that thick so it had to be Carlos'. Putting the plastic cock down he said, "It's Carlos'."

He felt someone removing his blindfold but when he turned to see if he had gotten it right he realized that they had already put it back with the rest of the plaster cocks. James saw the direction he was looking at and smirked at him. "You'll get to know if you got it right or not when everyone will have gotten their turn", he said while laughing a little at the look on Logan's face.

"It's your turn Carlos", said Kendall with a small smirk. James wrapped the bandana around Carlos' eyes and led him to the plaster cocks. "Choose one", he said to Carlos. Carlos picked one and immediately started to feel it with his hands. Carlos was the handjob expert so all the guys could understand why he had chosen to feel it with his hands.

It didn't take that long for Carlos to give his guess. The plaster cock wasn't very long but it was certainly thick. "It's Logan's", he said confidently. James removed the bandana from his eyes and smiled. "My turn", he said.

Kendall was the one who wrapped the bandana around James eyes, being extra careful not to mess his hair so as not to give James any reason to kill him. After he finished tying the bandana, Kendall led James over to the plaster cocks.

James was also very good at giving blowjobs so it was expected for him to use the same method as Logan. He put the plaster cock in his mouth and started to lick and suck on it. Logan started to understand why the guys had started to moan when he had been doing the exact same thing as James.

James was looking hot licking and sucking on a plaster dick. It took longer for James to give a guess than Logan but he gave it nonetheless. "Kendall", he said. Kendall removed the bandana from James' eyes and all the guys turned and looked at him.

The moment all the guys had been waiting for was finally here. You see, Kendall might act all leader like in their everyday lives but he was definitely the submissive one during sex so they all knew were Kendall was going to take it.

After tying the bandana in front of Kendall's eyes, James led him towards the plaster cocks and told him to choose one. "So Kendall, we all know where you're going to put the plaster cock and I think you need a little help", said James. Kendall blushed but nodded.

"Logan get the lube", said James and Logan was quick to obey. "Okay Kendall. I want you to lay on the bed and spread your legs as wide as you can", said James. Kendall did exactly what James told him to do and James was quick to spread Kendall's butt cheeks exposing his whole to them all. They all moaned at the sight and Kendall blushed.

James lubed the plaster cock and started pushing it inside Kendall. All three of them were practically drooling over what they were seeing.

It didn't take James long to push all of the plaster cock inside Kendall. Kendall was letting out little whimpers that made them even harder. James suddenly smirked and started pulling the plaster cock out then pushing it back in making Kendall moan loudly. Soon enough, James was moving the plaster cock in and out at a really fast speed and Kendall was writhing on the bed.

"J-James s-stop moving it s-so fast. I c-can't guess whose c-cock it is like this J-James", moaned Kendall. By the look on James' face, Logan and Carlos both knew that what Kendall was asking for was not going to happen. Kendall realized that too and tried to snatch James' hand to stop him but James quickly grabbed Kendall's arms and held them over his head.

Logan and Carlos were practically drooling at the sight of Kendall, always so collected, writhing on the bed in pleasure.

James pushed the plaster cock harder than before and it roughly hit Kendall's prostate. That was all Kendall needed to come hard all over himself, making James smirk even more.

"Oh no, Kendall! We're going to have to start all over again", said James in an innocent voice making Kendall groan loudly. James picked up another cock and after lubing it up, inserted it inside Kendall's hole. James leaned over Kendall and Logan and Carlos heard him telling Kendall, "You stay like this for a minute. I need to talk to Logan and Carlos, okay?" Kendall nodded at hearing that.

James went over to Logan and Carlos and immediately started whispering. "I'm going to talk dirty to Kendall while I fuck him with the plaster cock so as to distract him. That way he'll end up giving the wrong guess." Logan and Carlos both smirked at this and James knew that they would not try and stop him.

Making his way back to Kendall, he started talking while slowly moving the plaster cock in and out. "How does it feel Kendall?" he asked. Kendall only moaned in return.

"Are you feeling full?" James asked again and this time Kendall answered him.

"So full", Kendall moaned. James bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape his mouth.

"You have no idea how hot you look Kendall. Moaning like that and your tight hole wrapped around the plaster cock. Makes me wish I could pull the plaster cock out and fuck you myself", James said. Kendall moaned even louder than he already was at hearing that.

James knew that Kendall was distracted enough now. "You ready to give your guess, Kendall?" asked James. "Don't want you to end up having another orgasm!"

Kendall moaned and nodded. "L-Logan's", he whimpered. James smirked knowing that it was the wrong answer. Looking at Logan and Carlos he saw that they were smirking too.

"Well, then I guess I can pull this out, right Kendall?" said James while pulling the plaster cock out of Kendall's hole. Kendall whined at hearing this and desperately tried to stop James. It was obvious that he didn't want James to pull the plaster cock out.

Leaning in, James started to whisper in Kendall's ear. "Don't worry you little slut. You're going to get a lot better than a _plaster_ cock. You're about to get the _real _thing." Kendall shivered at hearing James say this.

James proceeded in getting out the rest of the plaster cock out of Kendall making him moan again. James then lubed up his own cock and started getting inside Kendall. By now Kendall was writhing and shivering on the bed in extreme pleasure stimulating James' cock even more.

"I don't think I even need to ask if you're enjoying yourself, right Kendall?" asked James with a smirk. Kendall weakly shook his head in answer to James' question. James smirked even more at that and looked over at Logan and Carlos to talk to them only to find them touching themselves at the sight of Kendall.

James laughed a little and then turned back to look at Kendall after hearing his moans increasing. "H-harder, James! F-faster!" yelled Kendall and James did just as he was told making Kendall moan louder than ever.

"Y-you want me to touch you Kendall?" asked James. He was close but he wanted Kendall to come before him. Kendall nodded his head and James wasted no time in grabbing Kendall's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts inside of Kendall. James decided to increase Kendall's pleasure even more and he started to rub and pinch his nipples.

It was all too much for Kendall. He was getting pleasured in three different places. His cock, his ass and his nipples. He couldn't take it anymore and James only needed to pump Kendall's cock for a few more seconds before Kendall completely let go and came all over James' hand.

James could feel Kendall's inner walls constricting around his cock and he too let go, painting Kendall's insides white. It wasn't long before James heard Logan and Carlos moan loudly and he knew that they had come too. James slowly pulled out making Kendall whimper weakly. James then removed the bandana from Kendall's eyes and Kendall winced because of the sudden light in his eyes.

James walked over to the plaster cocks and grabbed a piece of paper that was placed next to them. "Well would you look at this!" said James with obvious fake innocence. "We all guessed right except for Kendall", he said laughing when he heard Kendall groan.

Logan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kendall. "I'm looking forward to ordering you around", Logan said with a laugh. James and Logan both joined him in laughing at Kendall. They laughed even more when they saw Kendall glaring daggers at them.

"YOU CHEATED!" he yelled at them and they only laughed at him in response.

"No we didn't. You guessed wrong…it's not our fault", said Carlos smiling.

Kendall huffed but said nothing. James then walked over to him and said, "You ready to be our sex slave Kendall?"

_**Author's Note: Like I said in the beginning, I'm not sure how I feel about this story. I do hope you guys like it though. How would you feel about a sequel for this story? You know, a story talking about the night were Kendall is the sex slave because of losing the game. What do you guys think? Anyway, let me know in a review and don't forget to tell me what you think of this story! :) x **_


End file.
